lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Macaron-I
Morphers are sitting on a stone formation, eating Macaron-Is (macarons made of macaroni noodles and cookie dough, held together by melted cheese). Zoe: Dem Macaron-Is r' wild 'n kickass! (Eats hers.) Vincent: I love Macaron-Is! (Eats his.) Kristian: Oh, so good! I want another. Florence: Que I load you up, mi Christian compadre. We have got plenty... (Dumps one into her fingers from the package, then realizes it is the last Macaron-I) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's our last Macaron-I! the Morphers’ eyes grow wide as they gulp and gawk at Kristian. He quickly burrows down into a cavern, and lands on a stone. Kristian: The last Macaron-I... (Kristian opens his mouth widely to eat it, as Zoe zooms in and uppercuts him, causing Kristian's teeth to shatter. We cut to a slow-motion X-ray of Kristian, as his metal jaw is completely fractured by Zoe's fist. Zoe runs onto a hill with a stream behind it.) Zoe: Macaron-I! (Zoe spins the Macaron-I on her finger and prepares to eat it. Sheldon suddenly burrows from above her and knocks her into the sky. Jumping up, Sheldon catches the Macaron-I while Zoe falls in the background, screaming. Zoe lands in the stream and begins to short-circuit, emitting smoke.) Sheldon: Macaron... Vanessa: (Punches Sheldon away, causing him to spit out a black liquid.) ...''I! ''(Vanessa hears a charging sound and looks back. Zak fires a thunderbolt from his electric hat, electrocuting Vanessa and causing her to crash into a stone and break her metal skeleton. The Macaron-I lands on the ground, scattering crumbs. Zak lifts the Macaron-I up, sadistically grinning at Vanessa's damaged body.) Zak: Maca... zzz ...Ron-I! Christians bore up from the ground and kiss their Morpher Wheel, turning them into croquet balls. Three mallets hit the balls, causing them to splatter onto the screen and Merph. Christian Merph: Macaron-I! [Zak starts crying and runs away with his elbows bent. The Christians' Merph turns into a boulder, rolling behind him. Afraid, Zak looks to his side, as Tess and Vincent run to him, Tess holding a Morpher Wheel that briefly shines. Tess and Vincent shoulder Zak out of the way as the Christians' Merph makes a leap in the direction where Zak was. In a flash of lightning, the Ernests form their Merph, which electrocutes itself. From offscreen, a burst of flame comes out, and the Ingrids' Merph is formed. The Merph breathes more flames, then looks down, her eyes shining brightly.] Ingrid Merph: Ooh! Macaron-I! three Merphes run towards the Macaron-I and grab it. A cloud of dirt forms, with electricity, gravel, and sparks blasting through it. Eventually, the cloud of dust clears. The Morphers are de-Merphed, and all but Zoe are sprawled on the ground. Zoe lurches in. Zoe: (Dazed.) ''Dat was wack, thugs n' biatches. So interestin'... ''(Zoe sits on the Macaron-I, crushing it.) Morphers gasp as Zoe stands up. Macaron-I crumbs are now on her rear and where the Macaron-I was. All of the Morphers put firearms to their heads. Zoe: (Sadly.) ''Macaron-I... ''nine Morphers suddenly hear a crunching noise and glance around. A Norpher is sitting on a stone, eating a box of Macaron-Is. The Norpher is startled by the Morphers. Cut to over a hill, as the Norpher flees, clutching the package. Morphers: ''(Bouncing up over the hill.) ''Macaron-I!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Morphers Category:2017 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:February Category:Morphers Transcripts Category:TV-14 Category:1001 Spears